The Best American Poetry 2009
The Best American Poetry 2009, a volume in The Best American Poetry series, was edited by poet David Wagoner, guest editor, who made the final selections, and David Lehman, the general editor for the series. This book is the 22nd volume in the most popular annual poetry anthology in the United States. Poets and poems included Listed in alphabetical order by author's name: John Ashbery, "They Knew What They Wanted" Appeared in: The London Review of Books Caleb Barber, "Beasts and Violins" Appeared in: Poet Lore Mark Bibbins, "Concerning the land to the South of Our Neighbors to the North" Appeared in: La Petite Zine Bruce Bond, "Ringtone" Appeared in: Ploughshares Marianne Boruch, "The Doctor" Appeared in: The Cincinnati Review Fleda Brown, "Roofers" Appeared in: The Georgia Review Catherine Carter, "The Book of Steve" Appeared in: Asheville Poetry Review Suzanne Cleary, "From the Boy's Own Book: A Compleat Encyclopedia of All the Diversions Athletic, Scientific, and Recreative, of Boyhood and Youth, by William Clarke" Appeared in: Margie Billy Collins, "The Great American Poem" Appeared in: The Virginia Quarterly Review Rob Cook, "The Song of America" Appeared in: Fence James Cummins, "Freud" Appeared in: The Antioch Review Mark Doty, "Apparition (Favorite Poem)" Appeared in: Five Points Denise Duhamel, "How It Will End" Appeared in: Barrow Street, Good Foot Alice Friman, Getting Serious Appeared in: Ploughshares Margaret Gibson, "Black Snake" Appeared in: The Georgia Review Douglas Goetsch, "First Time Reading Freud" Appeared in: New York Quarterly Albert Goldbarth, "Zones" Appeared in: Shenandoah Barbara Goldberg, "The Fullness Thereof" Appeared in: The Gettysburg Review Michael J. Grabell, "Definition of Terms" Appeared in: Southwest Review Debora Greger, "Eve in the Fall" Appeared in: The New Criterion Jennifer Grotz, "The Record" Appeared in: The Southern Review Barbara Hamby, "Ode to Aireheads, Hairdos, Trains to and from Paris" Appeared in: Indiana Review Sarah Hannah, "The Safe House" Appeared in: Painted Bride Quarterly Jerry Harp, "Houses" Appeared in: Pleiades Jim Harrison, "Sunday Discordancies" Appeared in: Five Points Dolores Hayden, "Grave Goods" Appeared in: Southwest Review Terrance Hayes, "A House is Not a Home" Appeared in: Callaloo K. A. Hays, "The Way of All the Earth" Appeared in: The Antioch Review Bob Hicok, "Mum's the Word" Appeared in: The Georgia Review Daniel Hoffman, "A Democratic Vista" Appeared in: The New Criterion Richard Howard, "Arthur Englander's Back in School" Appeared in: The New Republic P. Hurshell, "In Winter" Appeared in: Calyx Michael Johnson, "How to Be Eaten by a Lion" Appeared in: Mid-American Review Tina Kelley, "To Yahweh" Appeared in: Southwest Review Maud Kelly, "What I Think of Death, If Anyone's Asking" Appeared in: American Literary Review Lance Larsen, "Why do you keep putting animals in your poems?" Appeared in: Indiana Review Phillis Levin, "Open Field" Appeared in: The Kenyon Review Philip Levine, "Words on the Wind" Appeared in: The Georgia Review Sarah Lindsay, "Tell the Bees" Appeared in: Poetry Thomas Lux, "The Happy Majority" Appeared in: American Poetry Review Joanie Mackowski, "Boarding: Hamaris thysbe" Appeared in: The American Scholar Christine Marshall, "Sweat" Appeared in: Cimarron Review Cleopatra Mathis, "Canis" Appeared in: Provincetown Arts J.D. McClatchy, "Lingering Doubts" Appeared in: Parnassus W. S. Merwin, "The Silence of the Mine Canaries" Appeared in: Alaska Quarterly Review Jude Nutter, "The Insect Collector's Demise" Appeared in: The Missouri Review Sharon Olds, "Self-Exam" Appeared in: The New Yorker Mary Oliver, "Red" Appeared in: Five Points Linda Pastan, "Insomnia" Appeared in: The Virginia Quarterly Review Kevin Prufer, "On Mercy" Appeared in: Field Susan Blackwell Ramsey, "Pickled Heads: St. Petersburg" Appeared in: Prairie Schooner Keith Ratzlaff, "Turn" Appeared in: The Journal Adrienne Rich, "Tonight No Poetry Will Serve" Appeared in: The Nation James Richardson, "Subject, Verb, Object" Appeared in: The New Yorker Pattiann Rogers, "A Blind Astronomer in the Age of Stars" Appeared in: Alaska Quarterly Review Gibbons Ruark, "John Clare's Finches" Appeared in: The New Republic John Rybicki, "This Tape Measure Made of Light" Appeared in: Third Coast Betsy Sholl, "Gravity and Grace" Appeared in: Image Martha Silano, "Love" Appeared in: The Cincinnati Review Mitch Sisskind, "Like a Monkey" Appeared in: Jacket Tom Sleigh, "At the Pool" Appeared in: AGNI Vincent Stanley, "At the New York Public Library, I heard Derek Walcott dismiss the prose poem" Appeared in: Fulcrum Pamela Sutton, "Forty" Appeared in: American Poetry Review Alexandra Teague, "Heartlines" Appeared in: New England Review Craig Morgan Teicher, "Ultimately Justice Directs Them" Appeared in: No Tell Motel Natasha Trethewey, "Liturgy" Appeared in: The Virginia Quarterly Review Derek Walcott, "A Sea-Change" Appeared in: Harper's Jeanne Murray Walker, "Holding Action" Appeared in: The Hudson Review Ronald Wallace, "No Pegasus" Appeared in: Margie Charles Harper Webb, "Her Last Conflagration" Appeared in: Salt Hill Lisa Williams, "Leaving Saint Peter's Basilica" Appeared in: Measure Carolyne Wright, "This dream the world is having about itself . . ." Appeared in: Iowa Review Debbie Yee, "Cinderella's Last Will & Testament" Appeared in: OCHO Kevin Young, "I shall be released" Appeared in: The Kenyon Review Matthew Zapruder, "Never to Return" Appeared in: The Paris Review See also * 2009 in poetry *List of poetry anthologies Notes External links * The Best American Poetry 2009 Web page. ;About * Best American Poetry 2009, The Best American Poetry 2009, The Best American Poetry 2009, The